ADIOS AMIGOS!
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: Veemon en la ultima batalla sufre un problema letal que lo llevaría a la muerte pero no sin antes despedirse:con una declaracion de amor poquitín epica de veegato


este fanfic lo voy a hacer de como yo quisiera que ubiera terminado digimon 02 espero que les guste.

NO SOY DUEÑO DE DIGIMON.

 **ADIOS AMIGOS**

PDV de veemon.

por una parte yo estaba listo para todo lo que venga y mi otra parte me decia que saque a todos de la zona lo mas rapido posible.

estabamos en la ultima batalla el final del mal pero ...todos saldremos con vida? mi mente no paraba de hacerme esa pregunta y no solo yo ,si no tambien mi compañero de joggres evolucion( en español dna digivolucion) wormmon ,estubimos fusionado durante por lo menos 10 minutos.

y las cosas no iban bien, malomyotismon estaba transmitiendo la oscuridad del digimundo al mundo real.

(en esta parte sucede todo lo de cuando todos los niños elegidos van al digimundo y todo hasta la escena cuando malomyotismon desaparece, imperialdramon dispara y borra a todo malomyotismon,mas o menos) veemon y wormmon no habian desevolucionado.

oikawa:el digimundo ...en que estado esta.dijo adolorido

genai:usamos todas sus fuerzas para eliminar a malomyotismon, quedo en mal estado y no creo que se recupere pronto.

oikawa:usemos la fuerza del otro mundo!. dijo mientra se intentaba poner de pie.

kari:como piensa hacer eso.

oikawa:mi cuerpo ya no sirve mas.dice mientras empesaba a brillar.

tk:espera si intentas algo como eso!!.

davis:espera tk si ese es su deseo dejalo que lo haga.

y el señor oikawa se estaba digitalizando.

oikawa:si ubiera tenido la fuerza para realizar mi sueño abria tenido muchas aventuras como todos ustedes las tubieron.

cody:!!claro que tiene la fuerza para realizar sus sueños por eso esta aqui en el digimundo y pudo encontrarce con su compañero digimon no diga eso señor oikawa!!. pero el ya se habia ido.

bibipmon:ya te vas? pero si apenas nos encontramos. exigia el pequeño digimon.

oikawa(echo energia):no te preocupes desde ahora siempre estare en el digimundo. dijo mientras las mariposa volaban mientras los demas lloraban por la perdida.

pero algo no estaba bien se noto que el cielo no cambio pero se estaba formando como en una nube de oscuridad y se dirigia hacia mi y yo como ultima opcion saque a wormmon de la fusion mientras todos los niños me veian como la nube entraba a mi cuerpo.

davis: que diablos esta pasandole a imperialdramon!!!.

malomyotismon(data):(risa diabolica) que pebsaban que con unas palabritas me iban a borrar? pues no ahora que tengo un nuevo y mejor cuerpo para conquistar los 2 mundos.y se rio otra vez demoniacamente hasta.

yo:no te voy a dejar hacer tal cosa, todo el mundo alegese lo mas que pueda, esto podria destruir el planeta entero.

davis: imperialdramon que quieres hacer sea lo que sea voy contigo .

yo: davis no, tu quedate esto es asunto mio.

gatomon: como que asunto tuyo somos amigos no te vamos a dejar.

yo: no queda de otra si sigo vivo malomyotismon tambien solo queda una opcion. dijo mientras se arodillaba ante su equipo.

yo: gracias por todo chicos, por los momentos que me dieron y todo pero aun me quedaban cosas que decirles.

patamon:que clase de cosas?.

yo:1 davis fuiste un gran amigo y compañero pero te diria que cambies de actitud peresosa a determinada como haces en las batallas. mientras me levantaba.

yo: 2 tube un pasado muy interesante la verdad y ken se lo puede contar. dije cuando estaba listo para salir a toda velocidad volando.

yo: 3 gatomon desde que te vi me enamore de ti y que con quien termines saliendo dile que si te hace algo volvere de la muerte y voy a llevarmelo conmigo y tambien **ADIOS AMIGOS!!!.** dije por primera y ultima vez cuando sali volando a una velocidad increible.

cuando alcanze el punto mas alto posible del digimundo carge mi positron laser y saque mi giga muerte de mi pecho.

la giga muerte lista para disparar y el positron laser apuntando a mi pecho dije: **POR EL DIGIMUNDO**!!!! . y dispare.

PDV de davis

desde la distancia podia cuando la onda expansiba llego despues de la descarga de poder que utilizo para borrace asi mismo, podria decirce que era como una bomba hiper atomica rebentando frente a todos nosotros.

no podia creerlo acababa de ver a mi compañero morir a su voluntad para proteger los 2 mundos y gatomon quedo en shock desde que veemon se fue declarandoce a ella en sus ultimos minutos para serme sincero esa fue una declaracion de amor epica pero ese no es el caso.

cai de rodillas y no pare de llorar por un tiempo hasta que senti una mano en el hombro mire a quien le pertenecia y me encontre a ken con su tipica cara umilde.

ken:que alla muerto no sigmifica que lo este realmente, el va a volver.

davis:pero y si no lo hace? la energia maligna de malomyotismon cubrio todo el digimundo hasta el pueblo del reinicio, es probable que sus datos no llegen a tiempo alli para renacer,la energia de oikawa debe de poder restablecer el lugar pero no a tiempo.

kari:davis no te preocupes veemon debe de poder volver. dijo mientras yo dejaba de llorar

davis: de acuerdo espero a que eso pase.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

nose hoy medieron ganas de escribir haci de golpe y estoy tardando con los otros fics por la secundaria perdon bye.


End file.
